mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Araver
Player bio Name(s): Araver, _Araver First Mafia Game: MaFBIa (Era 5.1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Status: Resigned as a mod (again). Still active as a player (again). Active as a host (again). Favorite Games: *Bag o' Tricks Mafia (great mechanics, messed with my brain and spreadsheet a lot, great endgame) *Dungeons and Dragons (great game, great feeling) *Glitch Mafia (messed with my brain so much it hurt. In a good way.) *Scrubs Mafia (first Mafia I got so involved in that it seriously hurt losing it) *Amber Mafia Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since November 2010. * Known as "The Thorough", he prefers playing as a Baddie (designing and implementing endgame scenarios) * Favourite part of Mafia: designing bulletproof operations (either as a Goodie or as a Baddie) * Known flaws: Talks too much ... which gets normally gets him into trouble as a Goodie. Unless he can be conveniently framed by Baddies. Or lynched by Goodies. * Member of The Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club, First to Die Club * Former Moderator of MafiaManiac (December 2010 - February 2011, March 2013 - June 2013) * Former Co-Admin of MafiaManiac (February 2011 - July 2011) * Wiki Administrator Awards *MVP Awards (15 won) *# MVP of Glitch Mafia *# MVP of Bag o' Tricks Mafia *# MVP of Viking Mafia *# MVP of Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 *# MVP of Harry Potter Mafia 5 *# MVP of Grand Magic Games Battle *# MVP of Pirate: Mutiny Mafia *# MVP of Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II *# MVP of Anti-Theme Mafia II *# MVP of Halloween Mafia VIII *# MVP of A Mafia Carol 2017 Edition *# MVP of Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II *# MVP of One Night Until Dawn *# MVP of KaTSWiLM 3 *# MVP of Twin Kindy 2 Mafia *Brandos (27 nominations / 7 Wins) *# Nominated for Best Newbie 2010, lost to Hirkala *# Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2010, lost to Hirkala *# Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2010, lost to EDM *# Nominated for Most Quality Poster 2010, lost to Yuli *# Nominated for Best Host 2011, lost to Maurice *# Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to Maurice *# Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 for Amber Mafia, lost to UMM 5 *# Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 for Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch, lost to UMM 5 *# Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 for Looney Tunes Mafia, lost to UMM 5 *# Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2013, lost to Nana7 *# Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2014, lost to Coolkid *# Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2014 for Amber Mafia II, lost to Bidding Wars *# Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2015 for Bag o' Tricks II, lost to Pirate: Mutiny Mafia *# Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2016 for Anti-Theme Mafia II, Won *# Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2016, lost to Boquise *# Nominated for Most Active 2016, lost to Aura *# Nominated for Biggest Non-Mod Contributor 2016, Won *# Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2016 for Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut, lost to Mafia Noir II *# Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2017 for Bag o' Tricks III, lost to Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II *# Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2017 for The Orville I, lost to Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II *# Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2017 for Elemental Chaos Revived, lost to Star Trek Mafia IV *# Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2017 for Star Trek Mafia IV, won *# Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2017, won *# Nominated for Best Mafia Poster 2017 lost to Auramyna *# Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2017, won *#Nominated for Most Active/Enthusiastic 2018, won *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2018 for Elemental Chaos III, won *Member of Den Mafia Hall of Fame Class of 2015 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen(BD) #UN Mafia #Star Trek Mafia #UN Mafia II #Trainer's Manual Mafia IV (with Aaryan) #Looney Tunes Mafia (with Curr3nt) #UN Mafia III #Forgotten District II #Westworld Mafia On MafiaManiac(MM) #Quantum Leap Mafia (co-hosted with Maurice) #Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch #Soul of the Fire Mafia (co-hosted with DarthMask) #Amber Mafia #Star Trek Mafia III #Glitch Mafia II (with GMaster479) #Amber Mafia II #Bag o' Tricks II #Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut #Angel Mafia IV #JourneyQuest Mafia Season 1 #Angel Mafia V #Bag o' Tricks III #JourneyQuest Mafia Season 2 #Elemental Chaos Revived #Angel Mafia VI #Star Trek Mafia IV #Star Trek Mafia V #The Orville I #Amber Mafia III #Elemental Chaos III #Minesweeper Mafia #JourneyQuest Mafia Season 3 Coming up: *DESIGN PHASE Star Trek Mafia VI - awaiting feedback *DESIGN PHASE Burned Spy Mafia (Hybrid) - 25% draft awaiting feedback in Game Ideas. Completely rewritten as 2 vs 2 vs 8 with recruitments. Experimental though. Mafia Record Overall 55-56 * Secret of Mana Mafia - replaced (D1) * Mafia All Stars - replaced (N1) * Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped * Host Wars Mafia - game stopped * Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - acted as a backup, replaced by original player * Free Beer Mafia - Modkilled because of accidental BTSC permissions Goodie 30-24 *Era 5.1 MM *#Puppet Mafia - Lost (Puppet lynched D4) as Woody (Puppet Master only)- RID Lynch Save *#Scrubs Mafia - Lost (died N3) as Doug - Trap *#Nightmare Before Mafia - Won (survived, saved from N1 Kill) as Mayor - Vote Manip *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia - Lost (lynched D2) as The 144,000 - Vote Manip *#Movie Mafia - Lost (died N2) as Epic - Spy *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won (died N2) as Daniel - Redirector *#Revelation Mafia II - Won (died N4) as Gabriel - Messenger *#The Wire - Lost (Killed N3) as Prez - Killer *#Viking Mafia - Lost (Jumped in N2, Survived) as Bjorn - Die-roll - MVP. *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Won (Survived) as Sheep - Saver *#Harry Potter Mafia II - Won (Survived) as Stone 4 - Vanilla *#Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Lost (Jumped in N2, Survived) as Marian Rejewski - Spy *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Won (Jumped in N1, died N2) as Chops Ahoy - Killer *Era 8.1 MM *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Lynched D2 *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Won - Killed N3 *#Fast Food Wars - Lost - Killed N1 *#Dual Personality Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Monk Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Code Geass Mafia - Won - Survived *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Won - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived - MVP *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 8.2 BD *#Young Justice - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Doctor Who Mafia - Won - Survived *#Meme Mafia - Won - Survived *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Won - Killed N1 *Era 9.2 BD *#Mafia x Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Justice League UNLEASHED 2 - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Ultimate_Marvel_Mayhem_VIII - Lost - Lynched D8 *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5 - Won - RID Killed N2 *Era 11.1 MM *#Disney%27s Descendants Mafia - Lost - Double killed N4 *#Pacific Rim Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Pirate: Mutiny Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Hatoful Mafia - Lost - RID Killed N6 *#Duck Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Halloween Mafia VIII - Won - Survived, MVP *#Divergent Mafia - Lost - Killed end-of-game *#A Mafia Carol 2017 Edition - Won - Killed N4, MVP *#One Night Ultimate Werewolf - Won - Survived *#WWF Battle Royale Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Screwball Mafia - Lost, Killed N2 *#Overwatch Mafia - Won, Survived *#The Mafia Academy of Mystical Arts - Won, Killed N3 *#One Night Until Dawn - Won, Survived, MVP *#Robert de Niro Mafia - Won, Killed N2 *#Russell Crowe Mafia - Won, Survived *#KaTSWiLM 3 - Won, Killed N3, MVP *#Martian Mafia - Lost, Lynched D3 *#Witch Hunt Mafia - Won, Killed N3 *#Skyrim Mafia - Lost, Killed N2 *#Xenoblade Chronicles Mafia - Lost, Killed N1 *#Poltergeist II - Won, Lynched D1, Poltergeist active *Era 12.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia X - Won, Killed N3 Baddie 15-13 *Era 5.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia - Won (survived) as c0mrade - Action Spy - MVP *Era 5.2 BD *#MaFBIa - Lost (lynched D3) as Tech Specialist - Redirector *#Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Won (survived) as Professor Moriarty - Action Spy - Two hits 2 die *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Won (died N1) as Darkstripe - Vanilla *#Tombstone Mafia - Lost (died N2) as Ike Clanton - Blocker - Vulnerable to lynch *Era 6.1 MM *#Dungeons and Dragons - Lost - (lynched D2) as Samuel the Storyteller - Blocker *#Serial Killer Mafia - Won (survived) as Killer 3 "Phaze" - Vote Manip *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Won (survived) as Triplet 1 - Multiple abilities from Pool of abilities - MVP *Era 7.1 MM *#Manga Mafia - Won (survived) as Laxus - Booster *Era 7.2 BD *#Rat Hunt Mafia - Lost (Lynched D2) as The Boss' Son - Redirector *Era 8.1 MM *#Literary Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Won - Lynched D3 *#Mafia - World War 3 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Won - Killed N2 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 9.1 MM *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Won - Survived *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Double Agent Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *Era 10.1 MM *#Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 11.1 MM *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Won (coinflip) - Survived - MVP *#Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II - Won - Lynched D5 - MVP *#The Muppet Show Mafia Season 01 - Lost - Killed N3 *#X-mas Gifts 2017 - Won (Backup D3) - Survived *#The World Ends With You Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 12.1 MM *#Twin Kindy 2 Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP Indy 3-4 *Era 6.1 MM *#Never Never Land - Lost (Died N2) as Croc - RID Killer *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Win (Survived) as Dionysus - Redirector *Era 8.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Survived - RID Recruit *#Languages Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Corporate Battle - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Stranger Things Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Toy Soldiers 3 - Lost - Killed end of game Other Faction 7-15 *Era 7.1 MM *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Won (Multi-killed N2) as Elspeth Tirel (White-Aligned Planeswalker) - Saver *Era 8.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Won - Survived - MVP *#Propaganda Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Dungeons & Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Mafia All Stars III - Lost - Killed N3 *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Won Phase 9 *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Killed N9 *#Myth Wars - Lost - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Bidding Wars - Won - Lynched D4 *Era 9.2 BD *#Asylum Mafia - Won *Era 10.1 MM *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Lost - defeated N8, MVP *#Battle of the Immortals Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession - Lost - Killed Phase 15 *Era 11.1 MM *#Battle of Wits 2 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2 - Lost - Killed N6 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - Won - survived, MVP *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Won - Lynched D8 __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 5